


Pull the trigger

by Ravissante



Category: VIXX
Genre: Coffee Shop, Crack, Fluff, Fun, M/M, awkward gays to lovers, everything is fluff, mafia, wonhsik himbo, wonshik think with his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravissante/pseuds/Ravissante
Summary: Wonshik needs money and gets involved with the mafia. Jaehwan was just minding his businesses, owning his cute coffee shop.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Pull the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, here we go again. Another au. This took me like forever to write this small shit, but I really wanted to try some kenvi fluff after I saw a certain tweet https://twitter.com/asteribin/status/1234925446816555010?s=20
> 
> hope there aren't too many typos,,,, once again, I have no beta TT hope you enjoy that small os and thanks for the support y all are always giving to me <3

Wonshik should have put some deodorant before going. The sweat was drenching his shirt, making him feel dirty and disgusting. But no matter the amount of deodorant or perfume he could pour on himself, he would still feel that way. 

The sweat on his hands was making the grip of the gun he was holding complicated. He hoped it wouldn’t slip from his hold in an unfortunate moment. He tried to wipe his hands on his pants, but he knew very well it was useless; in five minutes he would have to do it again. 

He really didn’t want to do that. He wished he could have the choice. Once he heard someone saying “ you always have the choice “. Probably some financially stable fucker. Wonsik truly didn’t have the choice. He tried everything, but life isn’t easy for a twenty-three years old orphan. He tried to go to school, but soon he realized he will never be able to pay the university, so what was the point? Because of that, finding a job was hard. Most of the time people refused to employ a stupid boy that didn’t even have a proper house and looked like a punk, covered with tattoos and piercing. When he made them during his teen’s days, he was sure he would never regret them. He felt powerful, courageous, rebellious like nothing could stop him. But now that the society was rejecting him, he hated himself for making these decisions. He hated not having parents that would have stopped him. And now, he was in a deadlock, having to take care of his sister. His dear younger sister, his one and only family, who was always so sweet to him, always brought him the light in his life when everything else was so dark. His younger sister, that kept believing in him even though he was a good for nothing. His younger sister, that was dying. As if his fate wasn’t cruel enough, heaven cursed her with a terrible illness. He worked so hard to earn a bit of money by doing shitty jobs, but it was never enough to pay the hospital and all the medicine. Nights spent crying alone while his sister was asleep, wondering how he could make it work. Nights spent working more and more. Nights fainting and ending hurt because he was meeting his limits. Being fired. His life was a never-ending nightmare, things going worse and worse. 

The angel that saved him had the face of evil. His name was Cha Hakyeon. He was the boss of the local mafia. Wonshik had no ideas on how he heard about his struggles, but one day he came to visit him and made him an offer. If he joined them, Hakyeon could lend him enough money to save his sister. Wonsik didn’t have to think twice. He immediately agreed, almost crying as he shook the man’s hand. He was pretty sure the man behind the boss, the one who had feline eyes was making fun of how desperate he looked like. He didn’t care. He would be able to help his sister to heal, that was the only thing that mattered. Of course, in return, Wonsik had to do something for the mafia. He would be something like a bodyguard. Hakyeon told him with the body and appearance he had, he would be really useful. And for the first time, everything he was hated for became important. It filled up Wonsik’s ego- or rather created ego and self-confidence that didn’t exist before. 

But as he was waiting in the car, shaking, all this confidence suddenly shattered, leaving him vulnerable and powerless. 

_ You’re not powerless, you have a gun in your hands and the mafia got your back.  _

“ Are you ready? “

The voice, as soft as it was, made Wonsik jump on his sit. He turned his head toward the owner of the voice and met these feline and indiscernible eyes. The man-Taekwoon, he remembered Hakyeon calling him like that- didn’t say anything else but it was enough to throw Wonsik into a panic state even worse. But he had no choices. To prove his loyalty, he had to do something for the mafia, for Hakyeon. He said he could do anything, but he didn’t expect to be asked that. Hakyeon ordered him to rob a shop. No, not just rob. Make a hold-up. Pointing a gun at  _ someone  _ and ask for all the cash. 

_ You can do this. It’s just another shitty job.  _

He tried to breathe normally, but he felt a weight on his chest, a grip around his neck, and quickly he was hyperventilating. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. Cold, soft and kind of big, the long fingers dropped on his hand. 

“ Everything is going to be alright. It’s just a small coffee shop. At this hour, there should be no customer. There is only one security camera and if you cover your face properly, no one will know it’s you. There is only one man, he’s smaller than you, he can’t do anything against a gun. He’s going to be scared and will do anything you ask for. All you have to do is to be fast, to be intimidating, and do not hesitate. Don’t let him the opportunity to call for help. Remember how we rehearsed together? You have to do exactly the same. Understood? Think about your sister. You’re doing that for her.“

Taekwoon helping him to calm down was unexpected, but surprisingly it worked and Wonsik felt slightly better. 

“ You can do this. You’re perfect for that job. You were  _ made _ for it. Look at yourself; who will not be afraid of a six feet guy, built like this? Come on, look at dem big tiddies and big arms. I’m pretty sure men and women are dying for them. “ 

Wonsik wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not, but all the praises started to rebuild his ego. 

“ You’re going to walk in like the badass villain you are and you will make Hakyeon proud of you, aren’t you? “

Wonsik nodded, this time with confidence. He really didn’t want to think about what would happen if he dared disappoint Hakyeon. 

“ Now it’s time. GO! GO GO GO! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU’RE THE BEST! “

He slapped Wonsik back and the man felt an adrenaline run-up as he practically jumped out of the car. So fast that he forgot the most important thing: the mask to cover his face. 

“ Wait you forgot- “

Taekwoon closed his mouth realizing that 

1- Wonsik was already too far away to hear him

2- he really didn’t want the passersby to witness him reminding a ROBBER to take his mask as if he was reminding a kid to take his sandwich before he goes to school. 

“ Speaking of kids, maybe we should adopt one. I will ask Hakyeon about this later. “

Taekwoon let out a big sigh as he let his forehead rest on the wheel. 

“ My God, he’s so dumb, no wonders mafia is his last chance. What are we going to do with him? “

  
  


Wonshik remembered about his mask once he brutally opened the door of the shop, a gun in his hand and the owner of the coffee shop gasping behind his counter, widening his eyes as he was stuttering some unintelligible words.

_ Fuck. Well, I can’t just turn around and come back, it’s too late, he caught me, the camera caught me. Now, I’d rather finish what I started. Be fast. Be intimidating. Don’t hesitate.  _

Without more thoughts, he rushed against the counter, pointing the gun at the man in front of him, making his face as terrifying as possible. 

“ Hand me the cash. NOW! And don’t think about calling help. “

His voice was deep and menacing, it should have worked. Yet, the young man didn’t move and his lips formed a pout on his face, his eyes squinting and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“ No. “

“ What do you mean, no? Didn’t you see what I’m holding? “

He waved the gun in front of him, a bit taken aback. But the man didn’t move, his hands gripping the counter as if he was trying really hard to not look scared. Brave, but stupid, thought Wonsik. Seeing he still wasn’t moving, he leaned in, almost bending over the counter. He extended an arm, grabbing the sweater of the man and bringing him closer, his gun still pointed on him. 

“ You have exactly 5 seconds to do what I told if you don’t want a hole in your pretty pink sweater. “

_ Why is he wearing a pink sweater? This is stupid. He looks way too cute. What kind of grown-up man would want to look that cute?  _

“ FUCK OFF, BASTARD! “

Now, the courageous-but-stupid-but-cute man had one hand on Wonsik’s face, trying to poke his eyeballs, another hand hitting his chest. Wonsik groaned and tried to grab his face as well, his fingers eventually meeting a soft and squishy skin. 

_ Is he really trying to fight an armed man with his only fists??? _

Wonsik had troubles thinking straight (especially when a cute man was fighting his gay ass) but somehow, his brain suddenly worked properly and he realized he had to be  _ fast  _ before someone realizes what was going on

_ Come on. Pull the trigger. Just shot a spot behind him to scare him, or his arm to make him step back. He won’t die.  _

He made the mistake to look up at the man’s face. His arms froze. He saw his deep brown eyes, full of rage and will of life. he saw the determination. He saw the despair. Something he knew way too well. He also saw how beautiful that barista was. These lips that had the audacity to pout at a gun were full and rosy, perfectly moisturized and looked as soft velvet. His nose so big that it was almost touching his, but curiously not ungraceful on his God-shaped face. The flawless skin that reminded him of peach as his fingers lingered on his jaw. The fluffy and curly black hair on his head. The man in front of him stopped moving as well, and he took advantage of Wonsik’s hesitation to open his mouth and started screaming with a high pitched voice. 

“ HELP! SOMEONE HELP! “

Many thoughts crossed Wonsik’s head as he felt like the scream was echoing in the whole town, piercing his brain.

_ Fucked up. Failure. Again. Stop. Gun. Lips. Money. Him. My sister. Mafia. Hakyeon. Gun. GUN. Prison. Game over. Lips.  _

As the man in front of him was about to open his mouth again, his eyes still supporting his glance, Wonsik did the most logical thing his brain told him to do to prevent another loud scream to come out from his mouth as both of his hands were busy ( one holding an apparently useless gun, another one holding his jaw. Very necessary.). He sealed his lips with his. The upcoming scream died in the other’s mouth as his eyes became even wider than when he saw an armed man walking in his shop. The said armed man currently kissing him like there is no tomorrow. 

  
  


________

Jaehwan has never been an ambitious person. Even as a child, he was rarely throwing tantrums, just happy with what he had and the love he received from his parents and surrounding. That never was something difficult for him. No one could resist his cuteness. But he never had the malice to take advantage of it. He always accepted the things coming in his life with optimism and philosophy. Surprising everyone with his maturity and high intelligence, he could have been a scientist, a lawyer or even a president. But after studying a bit of law, literature, and philosophy at the university he decided that he wanted to own a coffee shop. In front of his parent’s incomprehension, he only said 

“ I just want to make people happy. “

His parents loved him and supporting him no matter his choices, accepted and helped in his journey to become a barista. There was no better satisfaction for them than seeing their son opening up like a blossoming flower as he finally pushed the door of his shop, his face lit up like the sun. Making money wasn’t easy at first. But soon, everyone in the neighborhood was charmed by this hardworking and joyful man that always served coffee with the brightest smile ever. People came in his shop in the morning before they started their day, filled up by Jaehwan’s radiance, and in the evening, to wash up their morosity, bathed in his kindness

Should Jaehwan consider himself as lucky? Yes, indubitably. His life has always been blessed by Gods, even allowing him to pretty, appealing and making his body healthy. Jaehwan was, indeed, really lucky. 

Until a man pointed a gun at him. 

If he was being honest, Jaehwan had to admit that the gun wasn’t the first thing he noticed. First of all, it was unusual for him to have customers at this hour. And what kind of customer was it… He immediately noted his strong features contrasting with the disarray in his eyes. Later, he would find out this disarray was filled with sadness, despair, loneliness, and anger. He also noticed his platinum hair, almost grey-or were they really silver? It was hard to say under the changing light- shaved on the side, partially falling on his forehead. The light reflected on several things; his earrings, lip piercing, and a gun. 

Jaehwan, like many people, had never seen a real gun. But his guts told him without a mistake that it was a real one. He wanted to scream, he wanted to call for help, but his brain processing what was happening was too slow and the man was already in front of him. As the man was yelling orders at him, he strangely calmed down, or maybe his survival instincts just kicked in? However, he noted two things. 

One, the man wasn’t wearing a mask. Jaehwan wasn’t an expert, but having watched tones of dramas and movies, he knew for sure that a good robber should cover his face, or he should be confident enough to not need one, implicating he might kill him and any other witness. 

Two, his hand holding the gun was shaking, his finger not even on the trigger. That excluded him from being able to shot him. 

_ He won’t shot.  _

That wasn’t a certitude, and maybe Jaehwan was stupid to take the risk. But he was so proud of his shop, of everything he earned by hard work. And he hated violence. He refused to bow in front of such behaviors. That’s why his voice didn’t tremble when he said 

“ No. “

He saw the confusion on the robber’s face, and for a second, he was naive enough to think he won. But he made the man furious, even more desperate, and now he was holding him so close, his hands pulling his favorite sweater, menacing to rip it with his strong grip. He could feel the shotgun barrel on his stomach. He felt like throwing up, convinced that his heart had already stopped beating. Yet he still found the courage to tell the man to fuck off, and even to fight back, almost forgetting about the menace that represented the gun. He saw the man looking up at him. He saw his eyes meeting his. He saw an incertain hurricane of feelings and most importantly, he saw him hesitating. Taking advantage of that instant of mercy, he screamed, begging for help. Instantly, the panic surfaced on his assailant and Jaehwan really thought he made a mistake. 

_ I don’t want to die. _

It was his last thought before he tried the last call for help. Before his brain decided to shut down… Not when, as he was expecting, the man pulled the trigger, but when he was silenced by his lips.

Was it a kiss? Yes, certainly, it was. When two person’s lips meet, it is called a kiss. It should be called a kiss. But the whole situation was so… illogic. Yet, Jaehwan felt the fear leaving his body, relaxing his muscles. He was sure that it became a kiss when the unknown man started moving his lips. Jaehwan was so confused. That didn’t make any sense. Why was he kissing him? Why was this kiss so tender and delicate, when a moment ago he was ready to shot him? He decided that he didn’t want to understand. He only wanted to follow what his heart was saying. And for now, his heart was telling to return the kiss. So he closed his eyes and enjoyed that absurd moment. The piercing on the man's lower lip gave a strange metallic taste to the exchange, but it wasn't unpleasant, it was even a bit exciting. Quickly, Jaehwan was able to guess that he had another piercing on his tongue, he felt it pushing against his lips. As if time stopped and the world had stopped turning, this moment felt like an eternity for them, but they were brutally interrupted by a sound and they parted away. It was as if everything happened in a second. Ignoring how long it actually lasted, the turned their head toward an old lady that was looking at them with confusion. 

“ Jaehwan? Is everything alright? I heard you scream, and this man was- “

Suddenly remembering the situation, they both looked at each other, lost and confused. The robber was the first one to come back to his senses, storming out of the shop, ignoring the lady who was still trying to understand what was happening. 

Just like that, he vanished. As brutally as he appeared. The old lady, one of his daily customers, rushed at Jaehwan’s side, who was suddenly feeling too heavy for his legs and needed the support of his counter. 

“ Jaehwan, who was that? Did he… Was it a gun he was holding? But were you KISSING? “

____

By some inexplicable miracles, Wonshik came back in the car without crossing the path of anyone. He sat, closed the door, and didn’t move, his eyes lost in the void. 

“ Hum, excuse me? Wonshik? Where is the money? Where is the cash? “

The realization hit Wonshik. 

“ Fuck. The money. “

“ What do you mean??? What the fuck were you doing inside??? “

He turned his face toward Taekwoon, horrified. 

“ Oh my God, I kissed him. “

“ You WHAT? “

“ His lips were so soft, fuck, why were they so soft??? “

“ Could you please make some sense??? “

“ How was mine? Oh fuck no, I never use lip balm, they were probably horribly crusty… “

“ I don’t think that’s what you should worry about- “

“ Wait a minute, I kissed him without his consent? Oh No, I’m a horrible person. “

“ I mean, you were there to ROB him in the beginning- “

“ But he kissed me back! So that probably means he enjoyed it a bit, right? Yes, positively sure he didn’t hate it. “

At this point, Taekwoon stopped trying to have a conversation with him. The man was completely lost in his own monologue, waving his hands in different directions, visibly confused. 

“ Positively sure??? What am I saying, I had a gun pointed at him??? A fucking gun. “

“ And I forgot to come back with the money. Hakyeon is going to skin me alive. “

“ I also forgot my mask??? How is that even possible??? “

“ Oh my God, I’m going to jail. Everything is over. “

There was a moment of silence, in which Wonsik had to take a decision.

“ Well, everything is fucked up anyway. “

Wonsik left the car once again, but this time he walked with confidence, still holding his gun. He pushed the door open, and without stopping, moved toward the barista that was still standing behind his counter. The lady wasn’t there anymore but he didn’t care. He wasn’t there for her. He was there for  _ him _ . Without an ounce of hesitation and after muttering ‘fuck it’ he placed his free hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him over, once again kissing him, this time almost hungrily. Without surprise, he felt the other man answering another time to his desperate cry for an unexpected passion, a sudden starve of touching that drove the browned hair man to pull his shirt, trying to be closer despite the presence of the counter that was still separating them. He could  _ feel  _ the other melting under his touch, almost moaning in his mouth. 

Only when they started to feel dizzy did they parted out. Out of breath, Jaehwan still found the strength to whisper: 

“ She… she called the police. They are going to be there… soon… You should go… “

They both couldn’t take their eyes off each other, shameless and still drunk of the kiss. Wonshik wanted more of it, more of  _ him _ . The scent of his floral perfume was faint, but enough to envelop him like a sweet poison, infiltrating each pore of his body and making him numb. Yes, he should probably run away. That would be the smartest decision to make. But he couldn’t move. 

“ Please, you need to go… “ 

There was a begging in his voice, a silent prayer and sweet worries. How out of the place were they, these worries. Wonsik didn’t want to go, really. He wished he could stay like this forever, their forehead touching and breathing the same heavy oxygen, charged with forbidden desire. But eventually, he heard the sound of the sirens growing closer and closer. With much regrets, he moved backward. One step, another step back. One last glance, and turned his tail, running away just as Jaehwan had asked him. 

The man he tried to rob asked him to run away. The whole situation was still not making any sense. 

Wonsik had no ideas about how he came back home. Everything was blurred, intoxicated by the stranger’s kiss. Did he walk? Ran? How did no one saw him with that gun still in his hand? He started being the master of his body only when he reached the small flat he was sharing his sister. Only then, did he remembered the gun, linking it to Taekwoon, then Hakyeon. Fuck. He was about to die. He went totally against the order of the head of the mafia… He turned his head toward his sister’s bed, where she was soundlessly sleeping, a peaceful expression on her face, ignoring his brother’s torments. He let his body drop on the floor, his back resting against the door. What was going to happen, now? 

  
  


____

  
  


The police came, and Jaehwan was overwhelmed by the sudden lights of the cars and their intrusive questions. He couldn’t just say the old lady was crazy; she was a regular customer. He said it was just a drunk passerby, and that they fought a bit but no, he wasn’t carrying a weapon and no, they weren’t kissing. That lady was old and didn’t see it right. Seeing their glances to the security camera, he quickly told them that it wasn’t currently working and was only there to dissuade robbers. They finally left him, making sure he wasn’t harmed and he came back to his flat, called his parents, reassured them, telling them everything was fine. And truly, when he went to sleep that night, he felt quite alright. His brain in denial, he fell asleep quickly, as if nothing happened. But the memories of what happened the day before woke him up early in the morning, and he wasn’t able to blow them away. He decided to get up and go to work earlier. Once he was in the back office of his shop, he stopped in front of the computer that kept the records of the camera. He just needed to make sure if it really happened. He sat in front of the screen, nervously rewatching in accelerate the whole previous day. And finally, he was there. The quality wasn’t good, but he could recognize his face. There were no mistakes. He paused the video, zooming on the man’s face as his eyes were looking at the camera. Now that he was giving a closer look he could tell the man was nervous. He really was a terrible robber. But at least, he succeeded to rob something: Jaehwan’s heart. 

He tried to focus on his work ... ye all day he couldn’t help but glancing at the door, hoping for him to walk in. Even if he was holding a gun once again, he didn’t care. He just wanted to see him again. Ask him to give back what he took from him. Maybe seeing him again would make that burning fire inside of his soul cease. 

He waited for the whole day. Then for the next day. Days turned into weeks, and he still hadn’t come back. He started to doubt his own memory and feelings. The only thing that kept him from thinking he’s crazy was the print of his face caught by the security camera. He placed it on his counter, to be sure to recognize him if he ever showed up. 

After two weeks, he started realizing how stupid his hopes were. Why would a robber come back to the place of his delinquency? This guy probably wasn’t that dumb and wouldn’t risk it all just for him. A random barista that he happened to accidentally kiss. 

At the end of the third week, he tried to move on, to stop thinking about it. He considered throwing away the pixellated picture but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

_ Just one more day.  _

And finally, exactly one month after the incident, as he was busy with the coffee pot, he heard a familiar husky voice behind his back. 

“ One Americano, please. “

He did his best to keep his composure and to look as indifferent as he could. Slowly, he turned around, his heart pounding on his chest. He didn’t have to give a look to the print, he immediately recognized him. He took a moment to appreciate his face. This time, his greyish hair was fully combed back, showing his forehead. This time, he noticed a slit in one of his eyebrows. His skin was darker than he remembered. He didn’t dislike it, he found the honey tone lovely. His droopy eyes were hesitantly looking at him, probably worried about being pushed away. 

_ So he is stupid enough to come back uh. _

“ You don’t have a gun today? “

He hid the excitation in his voice, looking nonchalant as he poured the coffee in a cup, eyes fixed on it. 

“ No, I even brought money to pay for the coffee. “

He delicately placed a few coins on the counter… alongside a small pink flower. Jaehwan almost spilled the coffee on the counter, taken aback by the flower. It wasn’t a really pretty one and Jaehwan could tell he probably picked it in a park within the city. But the gesture made him smile and he felt his insides turn into jelly. 

“ This is… to excuse me for scaring you… I know this is really nothing compared to what I did but- “

Jaehwan slammed the coffee in front of him, cutting him off. 

“ Shush. Just drink my coffee, dumbass. “

The guy blinked, a bit confused, but took the coffee. 

“ Thanks… “

“ Jaehwan. My name is Jaehwan. “

He muttered it so softly that the other almost missed it, averting his eyes. 

“ Thanks, Jaehwan. “

He didn’t have to look at him to know that he was smiling as he said his name. And Jaehwan hated how much he liked the sound of his name in his mouth. There was a moment of silence before the man decided to talk again. 

“ You can call me Wonshik. “

Jaehwan looked at him, surprised. He was even telling him his name? If it was his real name… Jaehwan didn’t know why, but he felt like it was his real name. It just felt right. He repeated it in his mind over and over. 

The conversation could have died here. Wonshik was heading toward a sit, shifting on his feet, visibly a bit embarrassed and awkward. But Jaehwan wanted to talk with him. He wanted to know more about this man. Curiosity killed the cat, but really, he couldn’t help. He took off his pink apron and placed it on the counter, then came to sit next to him. 

_ This is stupid. What am I doing? _

“ Uh… Is it okay for you to sit with me just like that? I mean, don’t you have work to do? “

Jaehwan shook his head and laughed nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“ Yeah, no… It’s fine, I’m the only person working there and there shouldn’t be that many people until a moment… “

Feeling like he had to justify himself for being there, he continued: 

“ I just… I wanted to know… why did you come back? Why did you even come the first time? You really… don’t look like a good robber, if you want my opinion. “

Wonsik sipped his coffee, looking like he was trying to think about a good answer. 

“ This is… a long story… “

Jaehwan knew he was intruding on someone’s privacy, and not just someone, a  _ robber’s  _ privacy. 

“ Tell me! I have time! “

He placed his elbows on the tables and his chin on his hands, making a cute face to coax Wonsik. That seemed to work because he had a small smile and started his story. 

  
  


____

  
  


Wonsik wasn’t supposed to come back to that coffee shop. He shouldn’t have. After the incident, he hid in the room, ashamed and disgusted by himself, not wanting to meet his sister’s eyes. He was also terrified. Terrified that the mafia might come and find him, find his sister. So he decided to move. He told his sister that they were expulsed, that wasn’t something unusual for them. They quickly packed their few belongings and they tried to look for a new place. Thankfully, Wonsik found a new flat. Well, it would be more appropriate to call that a closet. A very small room under a roof, with a single bed and a collective bathroom. But at least, her sister would have somewhere to sleep. He would find better soon, he promised to her. The rare times he was there, he slept on the floor. But most of the time, he was outside, trying to look for small jobs. Trying to keep his mind busy. But the events of that day kept coming in his mind. He still could feel the adrenaline and fear. The vivid memory of the cold metal of the gun his hand was lingering, making him shiver every time it popped in his head. These dark thoughts were not the only ones that disturbed his consciousness. He also remembered very well the taste of the cute barista’s lips. He sometimes caught himself bitting his own lips as if he tried to recall the feeling of the kiss as if he missed it. And God knew how much he did miss it and how much he craved for it. At some points, he wasn’t even able to sleep anymore. His sister noticed his hollowed face and the dark rings under his eyes and sat him on her bed, holding tightly his hand so he wouldn’t run away. 

“ Wonsik, please tell me, what’s bothering you? I can tell you’re not feeling well since that day you left for that job. Since then, you’ve been more nervous than usual and you’re barely sleeping… Please… I need to know… Maybe I can help? “

Wonsik couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the affection he had for his sister. He looked at her with a tender smile, stroking her hair. 

“ You should worry more about yourself, Siyeon… It’s nothing, really… I just… “

He let out a big sigh. How much could he say? Talking about the mafia and the robbing was obviously out of the hand. Then what? 

“ You see, there is someone, I met this person and I- “

“ Oh my God really?? Did you meet someone? This is so amazing! Who is it? “

Wonsik laughed softly at how excited she was. It’s been such a long time since he last saw her like this. 

“ There isn’t that much to say… I think I kind of… like him… but we started on the wrong foot… I think he might not really like me as well… “

“ It’s a him?? You never told me that you liked the ‘’him”... But when I think about it, I’m not really surprised. Anyway, keep going. “

“ Hey, what do you mean you’re not really surprised?? “

Siyeon laughed, shaking her head. 

“ Nothing, nothing! Continue, what happened? “

Wonsik blushed, looking at his feet.    
  


“ We… we kissed… “

“ RRREEEALLLLYYY OH MY GOD “

“ Calm down, Siyeon, I’m afraid you might pass out from excitation… nothing happened, I just left after that and I haven’t seen him since then. “

“ What??? That’s all??? But why!!! It seemed that it started pretty well. “

“ As I said… “

“ You’re saying bullshits. He kissed you back, right? Then he HAVE to like you back, at least a bit. What are you waiting for? “

“ I don’t know, I’m… I think I’m afraid… I’m scared he might reject me… “

“ But what if he misses you as well? Are you going to make him wait in agony forever? “

Wonsik thought about that for a moment. Yes _ , what if…? _

After that discussion, he kept wondering if he should go. And in the end, he decided that he didn’t want to regret anything nor make him wait any longer. Even if that was just a _ what-if,  _ he had to take his chance before it was too late. That’s how he came back and he was sitting there, telling him about his story. 

He told him how his parents died, how he was raised by an abusive uncle. He explained to him that he could handle it at first because they were taking good care of his sister and since she was a baby, she needed adults. But when she was old enough to understand what he was going through, he ran away with her, too afraid that they might lay a hand on her. He talked about all the shitty jobs he had and the struggles to feed them both, then finding out about her sister’s illness, how he was cornered and had no other choices but accept the mafia’s offer, despite hating violence, leading him to that incident. 

When he finished talking, Jaehwan abruptly stood up and left, leaving a confused Wonsik. He quickly came back, dropping a bag in front of Wonsik, who noticed the tears in his eyes. By the way he was biting his lower lip, he could tell he was trying really hard not to cry.

“ Here. Take these. For you and your sister. “

Curious, Wonsik opened the paper bag and a warm smell of bakeries hit him. He looked at Jaehwan with mixed feelings. 

“ Thanks… that’s nice but… I don’t want to be pitied… I’m doing fine by myself. “

“ Shut up, you’re clearly not! Did you look at yourself? You’re so skinny and pale I’m afraid you might faint at any moment, and your sick sister probably needs help as well! You can put your damn pride in your ass. Don’t be selfish, I don’t care if you don’t eat them, but at least give it to her. “

His eyes were still glittering but this time he had a pout on his lips that Wonsik couldn’t help but find adorable. He realized with horror that once the man in front of him notice he has a soft spot for cute things, he would take advantage of it. With a big sigh, he took the bag. Jaehwan seemed to be relieved and sat again next to him. 

“ I’m sorry, that probably makes you really uncomfortable, that’s not my business… But you see, since I’m born, I was lucky and surrounded by love… I can’t even imagine living without it… “

There was an awkward silence between them, both refusing to look at the other. It wasn’t really an argument, but the mood was still a bit weird. Finally, Wonsik finished his coffee and stood up, followed by Jaehwan. 

“ I have to go now. Thank you for… the bakeries… And for not hating me too much. “

“ No, it’s nothing, take care… “

They shyly looked at each other with a small smile. 

“ Goodbye then, I guess… It was nice to see you again, Jaehwan. “

The brunette had a cute giggle. 

“ Yeah, same… it was a better conversation than last time! “

_ But last time we kissed. _

Wonsik nodded and turned his back, ready to leave before he could do or say something regretful. But as he was ready to leave the coffee shop, Jaehwan’s voice stopped him.

“ Wait! “

He froze, his hand above the doorknob. He hesitated to turn around but Jaehwan came to him and caught his arm, giving him no choices but to face him. His heart started to beat faster.

“ Wait, I… you’re looking for a job, right? You told me that you can’t find anything. What do you think about working here? I wanted to hire someone since a moment… The pay won’t be THAT much, but I guess it’s better than nothing...

You don’t have to accept, I can understand if you don’t want to work with me, I mean, it’s not… “

Wonshik was looking at him with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing. Was he being serious? He would think of a bad joke, but the man in front of him was giving him puppy eyes, almost begging him to accept his offer. Later, Wonshik would find it funny how he hesitated to accept that job, compared to how quickly he agreed on joining the mafia. But for now, he was too confused to take a proper decision. Stuttering, he mumbled that he would think about that, then he left too fast for the other to hold him back again. He just had the time to hear the other screaming “ IF YOU’RE UP FOR THIS COMEBACK TOMORROW MORNING! “ before the door closed behind him.

Once he was back in his insalubrious attic bedroom, he went next to his sister, letting out a big sigh. Siyeon sat up on her bed, looking at him with worried eyes. 

“ Is everything alright? Did you go to see him? “

Wonshik nodded, absently handing her the bag of pastries. 

“ What… what is it? “

She took it with two fingers, suspicious as if the bakeries were about to bite her. It wasn’t something they were used to eat that often. 

“ He gave them to me. To you, actually. “

Her eyes lit up and she took one of the muffins out of the bag, looking at it with adoration. 

“ Oh my God, that’s so cute!! He gave you cakes!!! “

Wonshik chuckled. 

“ Yes… he’s really adorable… “

“ What elmch hawenned ? “

He could barely understand what she was saying but he smiled fondly at how pressed she was to eat. 

“ We talked… we talked a lot. I don’t know why, but I told him about my life… “

“ And??? “

“ And… he offered me a job… in his coffee shop… “

Siyeon started coughing really badly and panicked, he placed a hand behind her back. 

“ Siyeon??? Are you alright?? “

She pushed him away, hitting her own chest to swallow the piece of muffin stuck in her throat. After a moment, she was finally able to breathe properly. 

“ He did WHAT? Did you accept it? “

She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him like a tree. 

“ DID YOU ACCEPTED IT? TELL ME YOU ACCEPTED IT YOU BIG HIMBO. “

He had an awkward laugh. 

“ Well… Kinda? And kinda not? “

She rolled her eyes to the sky and facepalmed. 

“ But why??? It’s like, the best job offer you had in YEARS! “

Wonshik looked at his feet, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“ I don’t know… this was… unexpected… And as you said, this is the best job offer I ever had… perhaps this is TOO good for me… I never did something like that… What if I end by disappointing him and embarrassing him? “

He spread his arms to show his tattoos. 

“ Look at me, do I look like someone suitable for this job? I’m going to scare the customers… He probably just proposed that out of pity… “

If he was looking at his sister, he could have seen the frown on her face. 

“ Are you going to let me rot there just because you were too proud to accept someone else pity? If he proposed to you that job, that’s because he saw your potential. Shikkie, you’re amazing. You are skilled enough for that. I know how hard life was to you until now… But maybe you finally found someone that is able to see through your appearance, someone able to see your heart? He really seems like a good guy. “

He looked at her, apologies in his eyes. Of course, he didn’t want to let her die here, not being able to provide her a proper treatment. She sighed, stroking his jaw. 

“ I hate saying that but… you have nothing to lose anymore, Shikkie. You have to take this chance. For us. for me. “

He held her hand and they looked at each other for a moment before he started talking again. 

“ But Siyeon… I don’t eve, have a proper outfit to wear… “

“ But I do!!! “

  
  
  
  


_____

  
  


Jaehwan was nervously tapping his fingers on the counter, his eyes never leaving the door. What was he hoping for… That was obvious, Wonshik would never come back. He probably made him freak out with all his pastries and job offer shits… He didn’t even know him yet he was being so intrusive in the man’s life. Of course, everyone with a bit of common sense would be scared and would find him weird. 

“ He already came back once… No one on this earth is stupid enough to accept to work for someone he tried to rob… “

That was at this moment that Wonshik stepped inside of his shop, for the third time. 

_ Alright, he IS stupid enough to come back.  _

Today, the man had combed all his hair back and took off most of his piercings. Only remained a few earings. But that wasn’t what surprised the most Jaehwan. That was the buttoned-up shirt. He could say the man put some effort into the dressing. But REALLY, it looked like he borrowed the shirt from his sister. The color, pastel purple, didn’t look like something he would wear and it was clearly too small for him, his muscular torso threatening to make the poor buttons explode. Jaehwan bit the inside of his cheek, trying really hard not to laugh but judging by Wonshik’s glare, he wasn’t fooling him. 

“ I know. This is ridiculous. I told Siyeon, but she kept telling me I looked  _ sexy. “ _

Well, if he was being honest, it was indeed to see his big muscles popping like that. But that wasn’t really decent. He allowed a small chuckle to escape from his lips and took his arm, leading him to the back office where he kept some spare clothes. 

“ No, I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I told you to come so quickly without even giving you some time to find something to wear… I’ll lend you something, don’t worry. “

Wonshik eyed his slim figure, doubting seriously that he would fit in his clothes. Jaehwan hit his chest, pretending to be mad. 

“ Hey, I’m not that small! And most of the time I wear oversized clothes anyway. Here, that should do it. “

He handed him a purple sweater, a sly smile on his face. 

“ I think that purple suit you really well, after all. Just keep it until we find something better, alright? You can change here, I’m waiting for you outside. “

He closed the door and left some intimacy to the man, taking the opportunity to collect himself. He didn’t even consider that the man would accept, but here he was, undressing in his back office. He was going to work with him. With that piece of meat, with that living artwork, that modern greek god, that…

“ Is it alright? “

He jumped, not expecting Wonshik to be back so fast. As he said, the oversized hoodie was fitting him well. And so did the cute color, softening a bit his look. He noticed only now that the man had a bit of liner on his droopy eyes. And that he apparently decided to take off the shirt he was previously wearing. Knowing that he was _ naked _ under the big sweater made Jaehwan’s heart skip a beat. 

_ Focus, you useless gay. You’re the boss. You have to be cool and confident.  _

“ This is perfect! Come with me, I will show you some basic stuff. “

  
  


The day passed really quickly. During the hours they spent together, Jaehwan realized a few things about Wonshik. 

First of all, he was clumsy. Impossibly clumsy. He lost the count of how many cups he dropped, how many coffee or milk he spilled, how many things he knocked off the counter and shelves. 

But most importantly, he really wanted to do his best. He was full of good intentions and kept apologizing. Jaehwan reassured him and told him that it wasn’t a big deal, but he could see that the man was still feeling really sorry. 

Another inconvenience was hat the customers were a bit scared by him. Despite wearing a cute fluffy purple hoodie, it couldn’t erase totally Wonshik’s intimidating look. Many times he reminded him to smile and to not glare at the customers. 

After the last person had left the coffee shop, they both sat on a table, letting out a tired sigh. Jaehwan never found difficulties in his job, but supervising and teaching someone else was something he was not used to and it was extremely tiring. 

“ So, what do you think about your first day of work? “

“ This is… this is difficult… I already found it hard to hold a gun, but holding a milk pot is even harder and scary. “

Jaehwan laughed before pushing a plate of cookies and a coffee. 

“ I could tell… but believe me, the milk pot suit you much better! “

Wonshik bit in a cookie, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“ I don’t know… I feel like I did a terrible job today… Are you sure that you want to keep me? “

He was giving him a worried look and Jaehwan couldn’t help but feel his heart tightening a bit. He could tell that the man was used to being kicked out. He placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 

“ It’s fine! You have to start somewhere! After some time, I believe that you will manage to do a great job! And you have the cutest boss, right? How could it go bad? “

He winked to him and Wonshik laughed with his cavernous voice. They chatted for a moment while drinking their coffee -a hot chocolate for Jaehwan, actually- and eating cookies, talking about their shift. Jaehwan gave some advice, and Wonshik was listening to him religiously, drinking his words. When it’s started to get dark outside, they cleaned everything. Before parting their way to come back home, they stood in front of each other, a bit awkwardly. Both of them seemed to remember that everything started because of an inappropriate kiss in an inappropriate time. Actually, they both didn’t forget the taste of each other lips. Of course, that was normal to start over as coworkers or at least friends. But they couldn’t deny that they missed each other proximity, even if it lasted for such a short time. Deciding that it was still better than nothing, Jaehwan tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek, who blinked, taken aback. 

“ See you tomorrow, Wonshik! “

  
  


_____

The following month happened between sweet mirage and exhausting reality for Wonshik. That job was the best he ever had, not to mention how much he appreciated Jaehwan. He enjoyed these moments where they chatted about random things, he treasured these special smiles and these small gestures of affection. A cup of coffee or a bakery when he looked tired, a hand on his back when he was unsure about what he was doing, a light kiss on his cheek when they parted their ways after work. Even if for now their relationship wasn't going further, just being able to breathe the man's perfume every day was enough for Wonshik. But he also had to work harder than ever. He had so many things to remember, so many skills to master, so many interactions with people, it was draining him. When he arrived at home, he would fall dead asleep right after undressing. During his days off, he would take care of his sister, buy food, do the laundry and cleaning their room. He barely had time to think about himself or something else. Especially not the mafia. That’s why he got a mini heart attack when he saw Hakyeon and Taekwoon stepping inside of the coffee shop one afternoon. The few customers quickly exited, sensing the dangerous aura emanating from them. Both dressed in black clothes and long coats, sunglasses hiding whatever expression their eyes were telling. Wonshik nearly dropped the cup he was holding, his legs suddenly shaking under him. Jaehwan gave him an interrogative look, worried. Trying to gather his courage and not to show them how panicked he was, he put down the cup he was holding and placed a protective arm in front of him. 

“ Jaehwan, go in the back office and don’t- “

“ I recommend both of you to stay where you are. “

It was Taekwoon who talked with his quiet yet menacing voice, lifting up his coat just enough for them to see the gun, the metal reflecting in the dim light of the coffee shop. Wonshik heard Jaehwan let out a small whine and fell him coming closer to him. Hakyeon walked toward one of the armchairs near the counter, sitting with nonchalance, his legs crossed and a an elbow on an armrest, his hand supporting his head. He delicately took off his sunglasses with his free hand, handing them to Taekwoon who was standing behind him. The silence and the tension in the room were suffocating. Acting as if he didn’t notice the atmosphere, Hakyeon glanced around him. 

“ This is such a lovely coffee shop you have there, … Jaehwan, right? “

Not daring to ignore him, Jaehwan nodded. 

“ Congratulation on what you’ve achieved! Working there alone should have been hard! But when your parents support you, I guess anything is possible. “

Wonshik felt his blood icing. Hakyeon was letting them know how much he knew about them. And that there was no doubt he knew exactly where Jaehwan’s family was. Smart move. But truly terrifying for the poor young boy that was trembling in Wonshik’s back. 

“ Congratulation to you as well, Wonshik! It appeared that you found a really nice job! “

Wonshik’s muscles tensed up. What was he trying to say? Where was the trap? He couldn’t believe the mafia boss in person came all the way just to congratulate him on running away. Hakyeon let out a big sigh, looking truly disappointed.

“ It seems like I wasn’t cute enough for you, after all… but how could I blame you, you found a boss way cuter than me… “

“ I think you’re cutest than him, sweetheart. “

Taekwoon’s voice was almost a whisper, but Wonshik was still able to hear him. Hakyeon smiled and turned his head to his man. 

“ Love, do you want to drink something? “

“ I will get a latte macchiato. “

Hakyeon turned back to Wonshik and Jaehwan.

“ One latte macchiato and one chai latte, please! “

The two men looked at him in disbelief, not knowing if he was being serious. Were they going to shot them in the back while they were preparing the drinks? Seeing that they were hesitating, Taekwoon made a mover toward the inside of this coat and Jaehwan immediately moved. 

“ Alright! I will do it! Please just wait for a few minutes! “

“ No, Jaehwan, darling, stay where you are. Let Wonshik do it! Wonshik, make your teacher proud of you, got it? “

Jaehwan stopped midway, sharing a confused glance with Wonshik who just shrugged, taking the coffee pot from him. Trying to sound as reassuring as possible, he leaned in and whispered 

“ It’s going to be fine. I should be able to do it, don’t worry. “

Jaehwan walked back, leaving Wonshik enough room to move. He bit his lips, a bit worried. Was a month enough for Wonshik to prepare these drinks? Sure, he gave his best to improve each day. But until the day before, he was still pouring more foam outside the cup than inside. Deciding to trust him, he looked away, glaring at the duo in front of him instead. 

On the other side, Wonshik was doing his best, biting his tongue and concentrated like never. Their life could depend on that macchiato and chai. He was shaking a bit but thankfully, this time he didn’t totally mess up. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he placed the finished drink on the counter after ten minutes that felt like an eternity for Jaehwan. Silently asking for permission to move, he looked at Hakyeon, who only nodded. Jaehwan put the two cups on a plater, taking a few cookies as well. In front of the two men that were observing him with attention, he left the plater on the table before promptly backing off, coming closer to Wonshik who nervously took his hand, lacing their fingers. They watched Hakyeon and Taekwoon carry the drinks to their face, inspecting it. They seemed to have nothing to say about the appearance -Wonshik put extra care on drawing the leaf on the foam as Jaehwan taught him. They finally started sipping it, Hakyeon closing his eyes and humming in approval. 

“ This is not the best chai latte I ever drank, but I guess it’s not that bad for a beginning. What about you, love? “

“It’s good. “

Apparently pleased with the brief answer, Hakyeon only nodded, finishing slowly his cup. Once he was done, he took one cookie and handed the rest of the plate to Taekwoon, who immediately took it. As he was busy munching the biscuits, Hakyeon started talking again. 

“ Alright, I can see that you didn’t waste your time. “

Anxiety began to be too much for Wonshik, he wanted to end this as soon as possible. 

“ Listen, I can explain- I know, I shouldn’t have run away, I should have gone to you first, but it’s my fault please let Jaehwan out of this- “

“ Aw, look at you, this is adorable. You’re ready to risk it all for him. “

This time, annoyance was flooding in his blood as his grip around Jaehwan’s hand tightened. He was tired of Hakyeon playing cat and mouse with them. 

“ What do you want from us? From me? Go straight to the point. “

Hakyeon laughed, amused by the man’s audacity. 

“ You so brave! Seriously, what a waste… “

Was he going to shot him? Was it the end? What about his sister? No, he couldn’t abandon her… He couldn’t leave like that… 

“ Relax, Wonshik! You’re so tense! I’m not going to kill you. I have to admit, I was a bit pissed to find out you left without notice and even moved out. My feelings were hurt, you know? How could you do that to me? “

Behind him, they clearly saw Taekwoon, still the mouth full, rolling his eyes to the sky. 

“ I’m just here to tell you that you passed the test. “

“ The… The test? What? “

“ Yes! Congratulation Shikkie! You’re now officially hired as my personal bodyguard! “

Completely lost, Wonshik was looking at the man clapping in front of him. 

“ Sweetheart, like always you forgot to explain things clearly. Look at him, he’s confused. “

Hakyeon laughed and really, that sound sent chills to Wonshik’s body.

“ You’re right, love! It’s my fault for being ambiguous! Let me start from the beginning. You see, my kitten and me, we’re getting married soon. “

“ Don’t call me like that publicly. “

Ignoring his fiancee’s mumbling, Hakyeon continued. 

“ He used to be my bodyguard but now that he’s about to be my husband, I want him to be my equal, not a man under my orders. He will be at the head of our… company with me. A promotion, if you want. Of course, most of the time he will still be able to protect me in case of danger. But, especially for the wedding, I want us to relax and focus on ourselves for a moment. So we need a guardian angel to look after us. “

The smile he gave to Wonshik was, indeed, angelic. Wonshik had no doubt that he was genuinely happy to marry the man behind him.

“ The test wasn’t to successfully rob our poor Jyani. Actually, it was the opposite. I don’t want some heartless man to have our lives between his hands. We specially selected the cutest barista we could find. “

“ But how did you know that… I...liked… I mean, you know… that I was more inclined to men… “

Hakyeon gave him a condescending look that Wonshik absolutely hated. 

“ Come on, Wonshik… “

That reminded Wonshik too much of his own sister’s reaction, and it was seriously getting on his nerves. Did he have GAY written all over his face???

“ Anyway, as I was saying, we wanted to test your heart, we just… didn’t expect you to  _ kiss  _ him… “

Wonshik’s cheeks became crimson red and he looked away, flustered. 

“ And we didn’t expect you to run away as well! It wasn’t really that smart to come back here, you know. It was kind of obvious that you would come back but it was still surprising to find you here, especially to find you  _ working  _ here. “

Wonshik couldn’t find anything to say, that wasn’t making sense at all. 

“ Did… did Taekwoon pass a similar test as well? “

“ Of course! I gave him the task to kill some kittens. Poor thing cried, saying he couldn’t do it and would rather be shot! “

The said ‘poor thing’ glared at them, sending a clear message through his murderous eyes: “dare make fun of me and you will lay lifeless on the floor within the second.” 

“ Alright, you can drop that ridicule pink apron and come with us, now! we will give the promised money to you, and you can move into the mansion starting tomorrow. “

Wonshik was about to open his mouth when he felt a thug in his right arm. He turned to face a really, really angry Jaehwan. 

“ Excuse me??? Can I PLEASE have a word to say in everything? What are these bullshits? I was just used as a vulgar test? You’re going to leave just like that, now that you can earn more money in less… less ridiculous outfit? “

he pointed the pink apron then Taekwoon. 

“ Was I just a tool for you to access to the head of the mafia? Are you going to marry your boss as well once you have enough of playing the bodyguard? “

Jaehwan dropped Wonshik’s hand, pushing him away. He had tears in his eyes, being obviously hurt by all of that. Wonshik felt so sorry for him, so sorry for getting him involved. He gently came held his face in his hands. 

“ Calm down, Jyani, I understand that you’re pissed, but let me explain. I’m not… I’m not going to accept… “

“ EXCUSE ME? “

Hakyeon, outraged, had stood up but Wonshik and Jaehwan gave him zero fuck as they continued to look in each other eyes. 

“ I’m not going to leave, alright? I don’t think of you as a tool. I cherish every minute I spent with you, and I will be forever thankful to you for giving me another chance in my life. Because of you, I’m able to have an honest job and my sister can be proud of me. “

“ STOP IGNORING ME! TAEKWOON, SHOT THEM BOTH! “

“ No. “

Hakyeon glared at his lover, a pout on his face. 

“ But- “

“ They don’t deserve to die just because Wonshik refused to serve you. I would give my life for you and I’m your eternal servant, but not everyone is like me. And that’s a good thing, I hate sharing. Not to mention that a gunshot at this hour will bring attention to us, it will be a pain in the as to clean up the mess. “

That seemed to make Hakyeon calm down. He was about to talk to Wonshik again, maybe bribe him with more money, tells him that if he wished he could still work here during his free time but he found that the two men were kissing each other as if the two mafia leaders weren’t in the same room. He sighed, taking his sunglasses that Taekwoon was handing him. 

“ That’s so sad…. such a waste, truly. I would have never expected that he would choose a modest barista over the promise of a brilliant career in the mafia. But I guess we can’t do anything against love, right? “

“ We should leave now, Hakyeon… give them some privacy. “

“ Give me a second… “

He fumbled through his pocket before pulling out a small card that he placed on the table next to their empty cups. 

“ Just in case he changes his mind or needs extra cash. “

Taking off a pen from another pocket, he added something else on the card before leaving quietly with his fiancee. 

  
  


_____

  
  


Wonshik and Jaehwan didn’t even notice when Taekwoon and Hakyeon left the shop. Too absorbed by the kiss they were finally sharing, the rest of the world vanished for them. They missed that feeling so much. Smiling, Jaehwan closed his hand behind Wonshik’s nape, bringing him even closer. He wanted to melt in his arms. After a moment, they finally parted out, stars dancing in front of their eyes due to the lack of oxygen. Smiling and giggling like to fools, they stayed in each other’s embrace, not wanting to let go. 

“ So… does that mean that you like me? For real? “

Wonshik chuckled at the man’s unbelief. 

“ Of course I do. From the beginning. Come on, I refused a mafia offer, risking to be shot just for you! If that isn’t proof of my love, then I don’t know what it is. “

With regrets, they agreed after some time that they needed to close the coffee shop before someone else walks in. Cleaning the tables, Wonshik found Hakyeon’s card but didn’t really mind it, shoving it in his pocket, to focused on Jaehwan’s blabbing. 

“ Does that mean we’re dating now? Oh my God, my parents are going to be so happy! My mother will LOVE you!! Should we go somewhere for our first official date? “

  
  


_____

  
  


Another month passed by, in which Wonshik was the happiest man ever. He was making more and more progress as a barista, found it less difficult to smile to the customers who were starting to like him a lot, especially when an old lady that was a regular brought her dog. As soon as the fluffy thing walked in, Wonshik immediately coed, crouching to pet it, asking the lady what was his name. After that, he bragged about that dog’s breed, appearing to be an expert in dogs. Starting that day, all the customers came with their dogs to ask advice to Wonshik who was absolutely glad to pet the creatures and talk about passion for dogs. Jaehwan absolutely loved that side of him. 

Speaking of which, regarding their relation, Wonshik decided to take it slowly, step by step. Jaehwan wanted them to move in together right away, but Wonshik had to set some distance. Not that he didn’t want. He dreamed of falling asleep with the man he loved and waking up next to him. But considering how they met, he thought that they needed more time to get to know each other. Despite what was saying Jaehwan, he didn’t think the man could easily trust him without forgetting the “ gun incident “. Not to mention that he still needed to take care of his sister. After another month, he was finally able to bring her to the hospital. He felt so relieved seeing her in professional hands, knowing she would be alright. Siyeon met Jaehwan, absolutely delighted to finally be introduced to the man who changed his brother’s life. the two of them got along really well. 

Soon after that, Wonshik moved to a decent flat. That was a memorable day for him. It felt so luxurious to have his own bedroom, own bathroom, and even a small balcony. Jaehwan loved it as well, especially his bed. 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon didn’t show up again. Just as he was about to forget about them, Wonshik found the card left by Hakyeon. in the pocket of his jeans. There were his name and a phone number, alongside distinguished written words. 

_ “ If you ever need something or just some extra pocket money, call me! Love, Hakyeon. “ _

He hesitated a moment before throwing it away, but in the end, he decided to keep it in one of his drawers. He will not call him, he was happy with the life he was living. He was a barista and didn’t need anything else. For the moment. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
